<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] 101 Ways to Heal Your Wizarding Woes (Or, an Unfortunate Incident with a Traffic Cone and a Policeman’s Helmet) by laughingd0g</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673944">[podfic] 101 Ways to Heal Your Wizarding Woes (Or, an Unfortunate Incident with a Traffic Cone and a Policeman’s Helmet)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingd0g/pseuds/laughingd0g'>laughingd0g</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: hd_holidays, EWE, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, bottom!Draco, live!Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingd0g/pseuds/laughingd0g</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a trainee Auror, and Draco is living at Malfoy Manor, bored and petulant with nothing to do, and no career prospects. Draco's attempt to heal himself via Muggle psychology – including writing a series of 'why I hate you' letters to Harry – backfires when an overanxious house elf delivers the results to Harry. Harry is bemused, Draco is angry and together they have a lot of issues to work out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] 101 Ways to Heal Your Wizarding Woes (Or, an Unfortunate Incident with a Traffic Cone and a Policeman’s Helmet)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/41103">101 Ways to Heal Your Wizarding Woes (Or, an Unfortunate Incident with a Traffic Cone and a Policeman’s Helmet)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_la_hoop/pseuds/who_la_hoop">who_la_hoop</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ta da! First podfic. Please forgive occasional traffic noise, slurred words, and long-suffering dog sighs. </p><p>For those who are startled by unexpected noises (*cough* like me), be aware that scene breaks are marked by the sound of a page turning. (Sound is used under the CC 3.0 BY license, by <a href="https://freesound.org/people/flag2/">flag2</a>.)</p><p>And for those not keen on explicit sex scenes, end at 2:22:32.</p><p>Many thanks to the very talented who_la_hoop for this hilarious fic and for their permission to podfic!</p><p>Oodles of thanks also to zzledri, welpslytherin, and ok for their early feedback!</p><p>If you are looking for more by who_la_hoop and haven't read it yet, may I suggest the sublime <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734082/chapters/6126311">Tea and No Sympathy</a>?</p><p>Thanks for listening!<br/>--Lep</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>mp3 (streaming and download): <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/x87deenqyy4ph5y/101%20ways_podfic.mp3?dl=0">here</a>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>